Security Cameras
by Bright Raccoon
Summary: The entire gang, including Steve and Eli, plus Aja and Krell, have a little get together to chat and catch up but end up discussing what would have happened differently if their town had even the most basic security precautions in place. Post the entirety of Trollhunters and 3Below.
1. Tobys version

**A/N: **I didn't really want to just say "oh, by the way everyone is conveniently together and talking about a specific thing" so it kinda turned into them gathering for lunch, cause why not.

Also, if you need a reference as to what concept I'm trying to accomplish refer to Part 1:Ep 21 of trollhunters at the beginning of the episode. One more thing. To make it clearer on whats going on I'll be using ~~~~ to signify switching from the 'story' and 'reality'

* * *

AAARRRGGHH, Toby, Steve, Krell, and Eli were waiting for everyone else to arrive. They decided to meet at the restaurant where Jim, Toby, and Claire ate at when Claire was posessed by Morgana. Oh, and Darcy was there too. They had scooted two tables together and gathered all the vacent chairs needed for the arriving guests. Krell twiddled his fingers impatiently on the table while everyone else was still ordering their food. Suddenly a blue wormhole opened up in the middle of the table. Aja in Akiridian form came through, walked, and fell off the table, perfoming a perfect faceplant. The wormhole then closed and Aja got up. Krell sat still in his chair, trying not to laugh.

"I apologize friends," she said while dusting herself off. "We're still working out some bugs in the wormhole device, and I had to quickly ditch Varvatos."

"It is not a bug, it did exactly as you told it to do. This was your own error," said Krell. She scowled, then went to seat herself.

"So, is this everyone. Are we ready to eat the food and be enjoying everyones company."

"Almost," Toby interjected. "We still need to wait for Jim and Claire."

"And how long will that take?"

"Not long," said AAARRRGGHH. Moments later after finishing ordering their food Jim, Claire, and Blinky finally arrived. Jim and Claire were still dressed in their armor.

"Ahh, Blinky! So glad you came," said Toby.

"Of course I did. I would never pass up a chance to speak to my friends again." They too seated themselves and asked for the waiter to put their meals in. Claire ordered a steak while Jim and Blinky just asked for ten forks each. The waiter was a bit confused but taking another look at Jim and the other trolls, he just let it slide. Once everyone got their food and was situated Jim asked the first question.

"So, Aja and Krell, where exactly are you from?" Krell rolled his eyes like he heard this a thousand times, and quickly summerized and answered his questions to get it all out of the way. Including how they lived, that they were royals, and how they escaped and freed their home from Morando.

"Cool. I did something similar. The defeating a tyranical and powerful underlord part. Well, for you I guess it would be overlord"

"Yeah, and it was so cool. I wish someone videotaped it. It would have been perfect for my film," said Toby

"Wait you have a film?" asked Claire.

"Yeah, and it was awesome!"

"No, it wasnt," said AAARRRGGHH.

"What, your a film critic now?" AAARRRGGHH shrugged. "Anyway, the point is I wish I had some of the footage for my film cause it was super amazing awesome sauce!"

"Surely there is some security cameras somewhere that caught some of it," said Claire.

"Security...cameras? What is this technology they speak of master Jim?"

"Its exactly what the name implies. They are cameras, that are for security. They record everything all the time."

"Say, you wouldnt happen to know if you were caught in your trollhunting duties around the city by one of those cameras?" The table fell silent for many moments until Eli spoke up.

"What if there are no security cameras in town?"

"Theres no way. Nearly every store and school has security cameras. Its the most standard security precaution," said Claire

"Yes but, do you remember ever seeing any cameras at school though?," asked Eli.

"Hey, yeah," said Toby. "Now that I think about it I dont think I ever saw any cameras anywhere."

"We tried to be sneaky, but we were far from quiet," said Blinky, remembering the time he got to drive an automobile in the streets.

"Yeah, like when the gnomes stole Uhles truck and we got detention," said Claire.

"We werent the quietest either," Aja admitted.

"'We werent quiet' is an understatement," said Krell. "We might as well have been banging pots and pans together throughout the streets and yet still no one noticed us."

"This is definitely unusual. Do you think the goblins could have stolen all them or something," said Eli

"Nah, goblins are too dumb. Beside, wouldnt people just report it stolen and replace them," said Steve.

"I wonder what would have happened if there were cameras and we got caught," said Toby. Everyone then began to think of what would have happened. "Hey guys!" exclaimed Toby. "I think I might know what would've happened!"

Tobys version

"Remember the time we stood up otto to find the Janus order, and I was hover-chasing him down the road with my mighty warhammer and I ran into a truck? Welllll, lets say that night, one of the traffic security cameras might have caught me."~~~~

Everyones minds trailed off and imagined what Toby was describing as the hypothetical scenario and situation that he described.

"So, lets say there are about two guards sitting in their security moniter room," he narrated.

"Do you even know how traffic cams work?" asked Claire, interupting him. "Hey, whos telling the story here," he replied. "Ok, so heres what happens"

In the hypothetical situation, one of the guards was eating a donut while the other was snacking on chips, not really paying attention to the security moniters. Nothing really goes on at night. They were about to be proven wrong as one of them took a quick glimpse at the moniter just as Toby raced by on his hammer followed by Claire. He spit out his chips all over his desk in surprise.

"Wait did you see that?" The guard with chips asked. "Nope." The guard with donuts replied. The guard with chips rewinded the tape for closer inspection and to show his friend, and pressed play. They gathered and stared at the moniter, once again he saw Toby fly by on his hammer. They were both baffled.

"No way it can be real," The donut guard said. "We have to alert the Mayor," said the chips guard.

"Wait a second, what if its just CGI or something?" The chips guard chuckled. "There's no way. No one in this town is smart, brilliant, or creative enough to do that. As well as everyone in this town lacks pretty much any skill higher than repairing a flat tire."

"HEY!," Krell interjected in the story. "I am all those things, I thought we were over this!"

"They couldnt have known about you. Chill dude. Ah hem, as I was saying."

One of the guards copied and sent the footage to the Mayors office and Police for further investigation. Detective Scott and councilwoman Nuñez saw the footage the next morning and knew immedietely who it was. "That kid just cant stay out of trouble," Scott said to himself. Meanwhile Claire immediately got a phone call from her mom, and a police car arrived at our houses, and, and...~~~~

"Whoopsie, I kinda messed it up. I got it where we were going to jail. Thats NOT what I had in mind." Everyone stared at him blankly, waiting for him to recover his story while he struggled.

"Psst, Toby," Jim audibly whispered from his side of the table. "Just tell us the ending you had in mind."

"Ugh, alright."~~~~

Toby bursted through his front door walking down a red carpet leading to a limo. Darcy was by his side dressed extravagantly with large diamond ear rings and fancy dress. While he wore a tuxedo with nice reflective shades. He smiled and waved at the entourage taking his pictures excessively. The flashes from their cameras formed a wall of light on either side of the red carpet. He and Darcy walked through and climbed into the limo which drove off to its destination.

He inhaled through his nose. "ahh, that new limo smell."

"Wait, what about us. We're with you too you know," said Claire.

"Ugh, fiiiiine," he groaned. "You can be here too."

He snapped his fingers then Jim and Claire materialized in the limo seat across from Tobys, already dressed fancy clothes that could suit any formal occasion. Jims was a nice blue tuxedo with a daylight sword pin. Claire meanwhile has a fancy red dress.

"Wait, so we're famouse?," asked Claire

"You know it!" he replied.

"Why though?" asked Jim.

"Duh, cause everyone loves us. After we were caught by the security cameras instead of throwing us in jail we explained what was going on in the city, how we're protecting them and fixing it, and now they're praising us and showering us with thank you gifts." Jim and Claire looked around the fancy limo.

"Yeah, I dont think thats how this works," said Claire.

"What about me wingman," said AAARRRGGHHs' disembodied voice.

"Your too big to fit in the limo so your waiting for us at the mega awesome party!" he said, looking up to the ceiling.

"Do you honestly believe this is what would happen if they caught us," he gestured to the surrounding area.

"Well, they accepted trolls immedietely after the eternal night. So it makes sense that everyone would accept and realize what we do to help the town right?"

"Eh," Jim and Claire said in their own way at the same time. "Its a good thought, but Im pretty sure it would usualy just cause panic," said Claire.

"Lighten up. People here were always the nicest and most understanding people ever. I never got more than a stern talking too by the police for stealing and crashing a cop car!"

"After you helped apprehend other criminals. Pretty sure that was a one time offer," said Jim.

Jim and Claire fell back in their seat as the limo slowed to a stop.

"We're here! Be cool." The limo door was opened by the driver. Toby and Darcy got out first, followed by Jim and Claire. There was another red carpet as well as walls of flashing camera lights on either side of the carpet from the hpards of entourage. Jim and Claire were being blinded by the lights.

"Do you have any spare sun glasses," JIm asked.

"This is just a story, imagine your own."

"Hm." He gave it a little thought, and willed sunglasses to appear in his hand. Soon sunglasses materialized in his hand and he put them on his face. "Huh, cool," he said. Claire watched and copied Jim. She also had sunglasses materialize in her hand. Both their sunglasses were customized to their liking. Jims frame was a shiny glossy blue, with multicoloered reflective lenses. Claires frame was a gleaming purple as her armor, while only having the traditonal deep black lenses. They then started their walk up the red carpet. Once they reached the front door they were greeted by AAARRRGGHH. "Whats up wingman," he said.

"Only the most amazing party ever!," replied Toby

"Wait, what about Blinky," asked Jim.

"He's right behind you."

"Huh?" He turned around. "Master Jim!" "Gah!" Jim jumped back.

"I am so happy to finally be part of Tobias' story!

"Yeah, good to see you."

"Shall we enter and enjoy the festivites," said Blinky.

"Yes, we shall," said Toby. They entered the building to a massive fancy ball room. Due to the sheer size of the room it seemd imposible that it should be able to fit inside the small exterior of the building they just saw. Jim and Claire gaped in awe. Crowds of people attended. It seems like the entire town was occupying this one room. Imagine the fanciest, most shiny and beautifully decorated palace and multiply it by five. Cinderella has nothing on this place. Their were equally fancy tables spread out across the large room full of food and drinks.

"This looks like something only a trilloinare could afford," said Claire. Toby only shrugged. "Eh, whatever. I'm sure it'll be ok, just go enjoy the party."

"But this isn't really happen-" Claire was cut off by Toby shushing her. The lights dimmed and a spotlight turned on and was directed at a stage with a microphone. There councilwoman Nuñez walked onto the stage with a piece of paper.

"Its time for the main event!," he sqealed. councilwoman Nuñez then began her announcement.

"Greetings, people of Arcadia!. It is my prestigious honor to present to you, movie filmer with the mighty war hammer!" "That doesnt even rhyme," Interjected Claire, only to be shushed by Toby again. "Our very own, Toby Domzalski!"

The crowd ecstaticly cheered, "Toby! Toby! Toby!"

"Yeah! Whooo!," he cheered himself while walking up to the stage. Jim and Claire meanwhile was left behind, lost in the crowd. Toby climbed the stairs and onto the stage, the crowds enthusiasm climbing ever higher. Once he arrived he grabbed the mic and waited for the crowd to die down so he could speak. Soon the crowd was down to whispers at which point he began his speech.

"People of Arcadia, are you ready to rock this joint!" The crowd instantly regained its former energy while collectively yelling "YEAH." The crowd continued cheering for a minute before dying down again.

"Alright listen, lets be real for a sec," he started. Jim and Claires interest peaked. They thought he might finally acknowledge them and their teamwork.

"I am so glad to have such amazing people living with me in this town, but the real hero behind all of this is," Jim and Claire waited with anticipation.

"Blinky."

"What!" Jim and Claire said in unison.

"Without whom it would have never been possible for me to have my might war hammer pocket sized, and therefore easier to take around with me everywhere I go so I could have been able to save this town as we did. And of course a great big thank you goes to my wingman, AAARRRGGHH. Everyone, give them a round of applause."

The crowd applauded Blinky and AAARRRGGHH. Though, in this massive crowd no one could even tell where they were anymore.

"Oh and also a quick sidenote, thanks to Claire and jim as well. Now then! Let the party continue!"

Jim and Claire were upset, but know that he didnt have malicious intent in mind. They decided they would have their revenge later.

Before Toby could walk off the stage councilwoman Nuñez intercepted him, and ushered him back to the microphone.

"Hang on, wait everyone," said the councilwoman. "We have one more surprise guest here today. The president, of the United States of America!"

"Awesome sauce!," was the only reply he was capable of giving at this point. A man in a suit and tie came onto the stage and stood in front of toby, and took the mic for everyone to hear what he had to say.

"Toby Domzalski, I was in the middle of incedibly important president stuff, but when I heard about what you did to save us; I just had to drop everything to come down here to congradulate you. I can rest easy knowing the country is safe in your hands.

"Here." He pulled out a sparkly gold medal from his pocket. "I am giving you the greatest award and honor I can bestow."

"Thank you so much Mr. President!" He then clipped the medal to his shirt.

"Im also making you an honorary secret service agent. Heres your badge." He took out an official looking badge then casually tossed it to him. "Good job kid. Feel free to drop by the white house any time. I gotta go now." He then walked off the stage and seemingly faded into oblivion. The crowd then started up again cheering "Toby! Toby! Toby!"~~~~

Back in reality, Tobys eyes were shut while saying to himself, "Toby Toby Toby," In a quiet voice. A moment later he opened his eyes and stopped his chant. Everyone was staring at him curiously.

"Oh, we're already done with that? he asked.

"Very done," replied Jim.

"Wait." Steve took a look around the table. "What just happened?"

"I'm...not quite sure," said Eli. "Everyone saw that, right?"

"Yes. I was part of it," said AAARRRGGHH.

"Lets just choose to believe its troll magic and not question it, agreed," said Jim. Everyone nodded, though they were expecting to get a full explanation later, somehow. They then resumed eating their food.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? I didn't really intend to make it a series but it looks like that might be happening if I decide to continue with everyone elses version. Obviously I'm not gonna continue if it doesn't do well, so be sure to review and let me know what you think about it.


	2. Elis version

**A/N:** Hey there. So the first chapter did well enough, considering how tragically small the trollhunter fandom is on this site to write another one. Trollhunters doesn't get nearly enough attention or credibility, its pretty sad. This one isn't as wacky as the first cause, well, you know, it was Toby. And we all know how goofy Toby can be.

* * *

Everyone continued eating their meal. They were close to finishing when Eli spoke up.

"Hey, guys. If anyones interested I would like to share my own thoughts on what could've happened." Everyone stayed silent for a moment, chewing their food, until Blinky chimed in.

"Very well, young Pepperjack. We would be delighted to hear your version of the story."

"I wouldnt say delighted..." said Krell. "Once upon a time, in the mystical and cryptic land of Arcadia..." he began.

**Eli's Version**

"This story takes place at the museum where we fought off the sludge monster."

"You mean the grusome? Sorry to burst your bubble but me and the team took care of that." said Toby. Eli chuckled. "Yeah, right. Anyway, so there we are in the museum after it was destroyed, heading home."~~~~~

Steve and Eli were heading for the back door to exit unnoticed and disappear in the night while avoiding the authorities. They were still in there creep slayers outfit of course, with Eli scooting along in his rolling shoes with the mace still resting on his back. They were thrilled to have slayed their first creeper. They kept laughing about it to eachother, and intended to go home for a good nights rest. Once they reached the back door a security guard came rushing to them.

"Stop! Dont move."

They were caught off guard, but stopped to see what he wanted.

"Hello officer, whats the problem?" said Eli.

"You two are in big trouble is the problem."

"But how, we didnt do anything wrong," said Steve.

"You two threatened people to leave, armed with throwing stars. And your stealing a mace. We have all the footage to prove it."

The reality finally hit them of what they did, and are doing. Eli dropped the mace sofly on the ground, then nudged it away with his foot.

"Listen officer, I know this looks bad but we were doing good. We did what he had to-"

The officer held up his hand, signaling to shut up. "You can plead your story to the judge. Like I said, we have everything on tape. I cant wait to hear this one. All you kids think you can just get away with anything these days. Lets go, your coming with me."

"But we cant!" whined Eli. "There are still creeps out there to slay. We have to protect Arcadia."

"Yeah! We're the creep slayaz!" blurted Steve. The guard looked down at them, unamused.

"Here's the drill. The easy, or hard way. I'll give you a ride to the police station."

"Thanks offficer, but Im afraid that we're gonna have to...decline!" he cried out as he threw a ninja star at him. His throw was weak and unimpressive. The ninja star bounced harmlessly off his shirt, which was also a bullet proof vest.

"Thats it! Assaulting law enforcement, your going down punk." He reached for his cuffs as he got a tight hold on Elis' arm.

"What, no. Steve, do something," he pleaded.

He looked around nervously, unsure what to do. Eli continued to plead with the guard, and ressist. In the heat of the moment, Steve resorted to the only thing he could think of.

"I..uh...well, um, I...CREEP SLAYERZ!" he shouted as he grabbed the mace, and swung it at the guard in the back. Steve let it go, but it was now embedded in his back. Eli was released. The guard had a shocked expression, then turned to irritated as if the last donut was taken.

"You kids are in some big time trouble now," he said while giving them a finger wag. He then dropped to the floor, dead. The mace still sticking out of his back.

"Oh my goodness, we're murderers! What do we do now pepperjack!"

"Shhhh, dont announce it!," he said in a harsh whisper. "Lets just get out of here." They then managed to slip out without any other confrontations. They decided to retreat to Elis house to discuss their next course of action.

"Murderers, we're murderers," Steve said to himself in dismay.

"I'm not happy about it either, but maybe if we keep this quiet, no one will ever know."

"But how can we live with ourselves knowing what we did."

"First of all, your the one that hit him. Second, if we go to jail we wont be able to protect the city from creepers. Its a lesser evil, and it was an accident. It will never happen again"

Steve then grew a smile. "Hey, your right. The town does still need us, plus it was his own fault. What did he think was going to happen if he tried to arrest adrenaline fueled kids with weapons."~~~~

"Yikes, just...wow," said Jim, interupting.

"Please tell me this wouldn't be your genuine reaction, and your actually not that cruel and heartless," said Claire.

"Oh, please. Like we could ever actually be murderers," said Eli.

"Um, you just described how you would be murderers, and its not too far from reality. I had to sneak past a guard at the front door to get in," said Toby.

"What do you mean 'sneaking.' He overlooked you as you ran by him. He was just bad at his job," said Claire.

"Whatever, what matters is how messed up Eli and Steve are. You guys need therapy or something? I'll happily call a therapist." said Toby.

"Hey! We're not messed up. Eli is just...what are you doing Eli?" said Steve. Eli sighed.

"I'm trying to make an interesting story. Have you ever heard of 'the suspension of disbelief?'" Everyone nodded, except for Steve who scratched his head.

"I thought we were basing these stories on what we think would really happen," said Claire. Everyone gave an agreeing nod, then Blinky spoke up.

"If Tobias was able to proceed with his digustingly ridiculous story, then I say Eli should be allowed to continue," said Blinky

"Hey, my story was cool," said Toby.

"No, I'm afraid it very was not. Onward, Eli."

"My belief is so suspended right now," muttered Jim.~~~~~

Back in Elis' room, Steve and Eli were hiding away their creep slayerz gear under the bed and at the bottom of his drawers.

"There. Now no one can figure out, or tell who we were and what we did," said Steve. "Pretty sure our secret is safe with us, no one else will ever know." Just then, they could hear a phone buzzing.

"Whoops, its mine," Eli took it out of his pocket. "Uh oh.." he said.

"Uh oh? What do you mean 'uh oh.'"

"Its a news alert. I setted it up this way incase of creepers and to see what everyone elses thoughts were of the weirdness."

"And...?"

"And, its us." Eli flipped the phone backwards to show Steve. The thumb nail was both of them in their creep slayerz costume standing over the guard. They both gained severe expressions of fear and worry on their face. Eli pressed play to see the video. Steve stood beside him. It took a moment for the video to finally load and play.

"Hello and welcome back to another episode of 'Trolling and trolls,'" said the voiceover. "Todays video is so crazy, so sickening, and so down right awful, disgusting, and putrid that I recommend you send your children to bed right now just so you can still hear this without them being scarred for life, and here it is. Tonight, there was some trouble at the museum, but not for the reasons you think. A security guard was brutally smashed in the back with a mace, and found dead. The murderers fled the scene, never to be found."

With that said Steve and Eli let out a sigh of relief.

"Until moments ago when police reviewed the security footage." They both deeply inhaled and tensed. The video then showed a clip of them when they were first approached.

"I just wanna take a moment and give a great thanks to who ever installed these beautiful, HD cameras. Without them, this case probably would have been unsolved, and the criminals could have gotten away scott free. But nope, we can clearly see every nitty gritty little detail. Ha ha ha, sorry boys, we got ya! Not sorry." Steve and Eli exchanged worrisome glances.

"Now as you can tell, these guys are amateurs since they have litterally nothing covering their face, giving us the ability to tell exactly who they are with the help of face recognition. Great job hiding your identity!" The audio of sarcastic slow-clapping came up.

"But you may be asking 'Who, exactly are these killers who left an innocent man to die and leave his family behind to fend for themselves without any income and will likely be thrown on the streets and go hungry since they cant afford their house or food anymore.' Well, with confidence and minimal research I can can proudly tell you it was indeed, without a shadow of a doubt, Eli pepperjack and Steve."

The video of them froze, then zoomed in on their faces during the scuffle with the guard. There was a large flashing caption in black letters that said 'your welcome police,' then changed to 'Kill them for revenge, and free merch.' followed by their addresses. Then changed one last time to 'avenge the fallen guard. Click here to support his family during this tough time.'

Eli and Steve felt pits in their stomach grew deeper with every passing second. The entire conflict replayed in their heads. The more they thought about it, the worse they felt. How could they have been so reckless for it to come to this. Eli gave Steve a menacing glare.

"How could you do that!," he shouted at him.

"Hey, your the one that said 'oh, steve. Please help me.'"

"That doesnt imply killing."

"I didnt mean to kill him! I just wanted to make him let you go!"

"I just wanted to get away with no one getting hurt!"

"So I guess we both failed then!"

"Yeah, I guess we did." Eli said, feeling defeated.

Suddenly Steves eyes lit up

"Hey wait a second. This isnt actually happening. We can fix everything with a snap of our fingers!"

"What are you talking about. Of course this is really happening," Eli said firmly, hoping Steve would take the hint. With a quick snap of his fingers a rubber ball appeared in his hand. He began to bounce it off the wall repeatedly. He smiling an laughed like a little kid.

"No Steve, stop! This is my story, and I'm telling it."

"Why should I stop, your story is depressing. I never thought you were this dark"

"I'm not. I tried to make a interesting and fun story, it just turned down a dark path. I was going to fix it-"

"No need, I got this," interjected Steve.

**Steve kinda took it over. Does this mean he doesn't need a full turn? Ugh, Kanjigars ghost help us all!**

"First things first, we gotta undead the cop." Eli tried to protest but was cut off by guard materializing infront of him.

"Hey there trouble makers. Lovely day isnt it!" he exclaimed. "But, its the middle of the night," corrected Eli as he pulled back the curtain. The guard just shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" asked Steve.

"I dunno kid, you put me here."

"Whatever, just go away and be a part of someone elses figment of imagination."

"Anything you say boss," with that he gave a quick salute then evaporated into mist.

"Steve! Will you stop already. Wait your turn," said Eli. Steve ignored him and continued his thought process.

"I know! Next we need aliens!"

"Wait, what?" said Eli, just before the room started rumbling. The rumbling then turned into a full blown earthquake. His room shook violently. His toys and other junk rattled off the shelves and onto the floor. The only reason the house stood, was because of reasons. Eli held onto the leg of his bed for stability. Steve however, seemed unaffected by the violent churning of the entire room. He stood still and laughed while looking up. The ceiling then opened up, torn off the house. Severe winds filled the room, his paper and junk were flying everywhere as dangerous debris. He had a literal mini tornado in his room. An alien saucer then descended from the sky into view, above his now removed ceiling. Steve welcomed it with open arms while Eli clasped to his bed for dear life.

"Enough!" he yelled. This outburst caused a rippled soundwave to hit Steve, causing him to be thrown to the wall. It also had some kind of healing aspect. As it filled the room, everything that was in disrepair was reset. The ceiling was replaced, his room was returned the way it was, and the saucer vanished.

"Hey! Dude, what the heck?" Steve growled.

**Eli took it back, yay. Thank goodness that was short lived.**

Eli glanced around the room, inspecting it. "Huh. Well that worked," said Eli. Steve meanwhile groggily stood up.

"What the heck's your problem?" said Steve. Eli remained calm, trying not to escalate the issue anymore. There was a moment of silence. Steves face glowered with anger.

"You know what Steve, I'm done dealing with you." said Eli. Steves anger was replaced with confusion. "What are you talking ab-AAAHHHHHH." he screamed in a high pitched voice as a bottomless pit formed below him in place of the floor. His high pitch screeches echoed into nothingness as he fell further into the darkness. It then closed itself as if nothing happened. Eli nodded in triumph.

"Now that's taken care of, I can continue my story," he said to himself. "First I gotta edit the guards death. Lets make that injured and in the hospital, not dead. Yes that's much better. Now I just need an ending to end on a good note, hm..." He thought deeply on how to correct and end this off the rails and ruined story. "I know!," he exclaimed. He gathered and put on his creep slayers gear.

"I'll become the renegade of Arcadia. The one who dwells in the night, with no nowhere to go and nothing to do, except protect. I'll be the hero Arcadia doesn't need, but deserves. Wait, did I say that right? Eh, whatever. I will need to upgrade this equipment though." Simultaneously his clothes transformed into high tech armor. It then built itself up his arms and legs until he was in a full body exo suit. His helmet followed the same path and built around his head, transforming into a high tech face mask/helmet.

"Oh yeah, this is awesome!" he exclaimed. He reached to his pockets for a ninja star, however there were no pockets. Instead the ninja stars were held onto him with magnets where his pockets would be. He plucked one off to examine it. He held it between his fingers to his face and turned it, front and back. The ninja stars were black with etched techno patterns on it, with the brand 'Creep Slayerz' printed on one side in sleek bold letters. Below that it said 'Ice' in frosty white letters. He pulled out another one to see 'Ka-Boom' printed in bright red letters, with some of the letters being on fire. These were special throwing stars, labeled with their properties.

Eli smiled and was giddy with enthusiasm, even though you couldn't see it with his new face mask-helmet. "Onward! To save Arcadia!" He shouted.

"Elijah leslie pepperjack!. You better not be leaving this house at this hour young man! And you sure as heck are not doing any saving without doing your chores first!"

"Yes mom!" he shouted back in a deep and threatening voice. His helmet apparently came with a voice changer. despite Eli using the voice changer, he still sounded wimpy and whiny through it while calling down to his mom.

"Ugh, I cant even escape her in my fantasies," he moped.

"What was that!" his mom screeched.

"uh, nothing. Be right down," Eli responded quickly. "Creep slaya out," he whispered to himself, as he walked to the window. "I can still hear you," said his mom. He let out a whiny groan. "Your gonna get it now! Your on toilet cleaning for a month, you hear me!" Eli could hear the sound of his moms footsteps coming up the stairs. He knew he was really in for it now. Without thinking he threw himself out the window without opening it first. He fell to the ground, surrounded by shattered glass. Thanks to the new armor, he got up without a scratch.

"You better come right back here now young man, before I get really angry!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Eli swiftly sprinted and disappeared into night. He had a quick montage of parkour and punching other creeps. Followed by him using an ice star or two to freeze enemies in their tracks, or to evade police. Although, he typically just uses a smoke bomb when possible.~~~~~~

"So what do you think guys? I thought it was spectacular!" Many didnt seem to care, or really be paying attention, except Steve who was angrily staring at him with his arms crossed.

"I thought it was entertaining," said Jim.

"Yeah. Definitely better than Tobys at least," agreed Claire. Toby grunted and rolled his eyes.

"I must say young pepperjack, your story was indeed quite amusing," said Blinky.

"Amusing?" asked Aja. "I haven't heard of anything so awful since Steves ringtone." Steve shifted his glare to Aja, then diminished. He couldn't stay mad at her. He then turned back at Eli and regained his glare.

"What do you mean, 'awful?.' I know its not the greatest, but its not bad," he crossed his arms in irritation.

"You just said it was spectacular," she said dryly. "Well...I...uh," he struggled to find an appropriate response. Aja smirked.

"I bet you in five macrons or less I could tell I much better story than you. Actually, never mind. That would be too easy." "Hey," whined Eli.

"I challenge everyone to a battle of story telling! Best story gets a prize!," she exclaimed excitedly.

"What would the prize even be?" asked Jim. A moment of silence fell upon the table. Everyone one thought long and hard what prize they would want, and could possibly take home. Murmurs of suggestions came and went as the group struggled to decide.

"You know, I am a tech genius," Krell spoke up. The murmurs silenced. Everyones attention was on him. "Maybe I would be willing to donate my services to the winner, and build them whatever they want. Huh," Krell grinned. Eli grew giddy with excitement. He could make his creep slayer tech suit a reality!

"But, what happens if you win?" asked Toby. He shrugged and thought for a second.

I know! All of you humans must pay for my meal and dessert. I would say my sister too, but she's broke." Aja rolled her eyes. Everyone murmured in agreement. Once it was agreed upon, Krell smiled maniacally and went for the dessert menu.


End file.
